when the past comes back
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: dark kat returns to destroy mega kat city and this time he may win as figures from chances past come back. now chance must deal with his painful past and feelings he has for a certain shekat if he is to help save the day.
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first story so please be nice! i don't own swat cats so don't sue me! injoy

late one day chance furlong and his best friend jake clawson were working in their shope and

waching scaredy kat. well jake was working chance was glued to the tv. " hey chance you want to

get off your tail and help me i'd like to get these cars done sometime this year" jake called from

under a nearby car. " ya, ya scaredy kats over anyway" chance said as scaredy kat went off and

kats eye news came on. chance ducked under the hood of a near by car. jake come up to get

something. " hey enforcers hq in on tv" jake said seeing the tv and truning it up. " wonder if feral's

butting a bounty on us or somthing" chance said walking over to his friend.

tv: " this is ann gora with kats eye news standing her with comander feral to intorduce the two new

pilots here from katlake city to help cut crime here in our own megakat city" ann said truning to comander feral.

"thats right ann these are the best two pilots know on the planet and thanks to a favor i got them to

help us capture dark kat and unmask those swat kats who with them here will no longer be needed"

feral said a little to happy

"ya fat chance were the best pilots just bring on the new pilots we'll kick there tails all the way back

to katlake city." chance said as jake shhsed him.

" and here they come now" feral said pointing to the sky were two jets were aproaching fast. they

flew over then one banked left while the other banked right. then the two truned around and headed

back. they faced eachother and keep course heading straight for eachother. they keep getting closer

and closer till when the were just about to hit one jet truned on its left side while the other did the

same on the right. right above ann and feral.

"and that was a taste of the skill of these two awsome pilots lets go and meet them" ann said as she walked over to the landing pad where the jets were landing.

"chance did you see that no one's ever done the death move or aleast not since us" jake said looking

at the tv like it slaped him. chance just started. no way there were only three people he knew that

dared to do that move let alone could do it. but him and jake were out of the enforcers and the other

kat he hand dissapeared years ago. so who were these kats. chance was about to get his answear.

ann walked up to the first pilot as he jumped down form the jet. " here we have megakats city first

female enforcer sky furlong formally form megakat city." ann said to the camra as the pilot tock off

her helment. sky was a tall shekat with pale fur, long red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"so sky hows it feel to be back? and whos your friend?" ann asked as the other pilot walked up

taking off his helment. he was a little shorter than sky with dark fur and black spiky hair.

"great to be back ann and this is my best friend and partner shawn litter" sky said putting her arm

around the boykat who smiled at his friend. " great to be in mega kat city" shawn said.

chance didn't see or hear the rest. no way it was sky no dout but why was she back after all these years why now?

"CHANCE" jake yelled snaping chance back.

"what?" chance said looking at his friend

" i said do you know her?" jake said nodding to the tv.

"um " chance started but didn't finish cause at that second there was a exploseing on the tv. enforcers

hq had been bomded! ann,sky,shawn,and feral all jumped to there feet to see dark kats ship fly off

to the mayors office.

"he's going after the mayor" feral said as shawn and sky ran for there jets.

"leave dark kat to us i have a score to settal" sky yell jumping into her jet and taking off

chance and jake exchanged a look then ran for the hanger. chance hurried to get ready and even

beat jake. he wanted to get there. that was sky for sure. his sisster was back after five years he

didn't know why execpt revange on dark kat. but he had to talk to her. he needed to set things right

she was back. as they were getting ready to take off jake asked one more time if he knew sky.

"ya i do" chance said taking off at full force " she's my baby sisster"

oh clif hanger i love those so tell me what you think ya in ch 2 chance comfronts his sisster, sky finds out her brothers other life, and we take a trip to the past to find out what happen between sky and chance.


	2. Chapter 2

ok ch2 i think i'll add a chapter for the flash back but it will mainly explain things so here we go let me know what you think ok oh and i no own swat kats no sueing me please? enjoy

as soon as t-bone and razor got to the mayors office they could see the fight was truning ugly. two

coppers had been shot down and three more were attacking dark kats ship alone with the two jets

that they knew sky and shawn were flying. they weren't doing half bad as far as t-bone could tell.

one jet flew on top and opened fire on the cockpit while the other went under tying to hit the fuel

tanks. two lasers shot out nearly missing both jets as they flew away.

"dam sky were not even makeing a dent hope you got one of your great plans hot shot or eals this is going to be a long fight" shawn said over the radio.

" not yet if we could blow up his gas tanks he'd be forced to land but with those lasers we can't get near him" sky replied as she truned around to try a new attack.

"think you can disable em razor?" t-bone asked waching the fiight and wanting to end it fast. he didn't want a repeat of the last time as he wached sky's jet pass by.

"allready on it buddy" razor said as he got a lock on dark kat. he wanted this fight over he had alot of questions to ask.

"hang back you two we'll disable dark kat" t-bone said into the radio

"got it swatkat you disable him and we'll take it form here" sky replied

"got a lock and ... bingo" razor yelled as his missal found its mark blowing dark kats gas tank as the ship began to go down.

"good one razor" t-bone yelled as he went to trun back to see dark kat go down

in the heat of t he moment no one saw dark kat shot one missal which hit sky's tail. just as the ship rose again.

" crud i'm hit and dark kat's getting away" sky screamed

"sky you ok? forget dark kat your hit bad you got to land now" shawn yelled hopeing sky would listen to reason.

sky wasn't about to let dark kat get away not aging he had to get him now it was the only way. she pulled her jet in dark kats direction planing to use her plane as a bomb.

"shawn get ready to pick me up if i got down so does dark kat i'll eject before the jet hits i won't let him get away" sky said already aiming her jet at dark kat

"got ya be carefull" shawn said who over the years knew sky and her tactis she wouldn't rest till dark kat was caught.

"whats she doing" t-bone asking waching his sissters jet head at dark kats ship

"shes going to hit him, t-bone shes going to eject befor impact her parnter won't get her in time we

gotta get her or she could be hurt by the debrie" razor replied as t-bone turned the trubokat troward

the two jets. razor was right mear seconds before impact sky ejected. her jet cashed into dark kats

ship truning it into a ball of fire but she was to close and shawn was to far away.

"crud i ejected to late were's shawn" sky thought as she was ingolfed in smoke. sky begain to cough

and feel dizzy.suddenly she felt herself being pulled up. when she looked up she saw the swat kats

jet lifting her up. when she got close enough a tan kat helped her up into the cockpit. coughing form

the smoke she said a small thanks as he placed a oxygen mask over her month.

"let's get out of here t-bone the enforces got dark kat" razor said. t-bone looked for a safe place to

land. he didn't want dark kat to get away plus he wanted to see for himslef that sky was ok. t-bone

landed as the enforcers were aresting dark kat and his crew. shawn ran over as razor was helping sky exit the cockpit.

"sky you ok i'm sorry i couldn't get to you thank god the swat kats were here they saved your life" shawn said saking razors paw in thanks

"hey its what we do you sure your ok" t-bone asked faceing his sisster for the first time. she had

some dirt on her but she looked ok and could breath fine she truned to thank razor then t-bone but stopped short when she looked at him.

sky just stood there month open at the tall swat kat. she suided his face for a second before looking

at his arms were t-bone had three strips. t-bone covered his arms when he relized what she was

doing. no way she would figer out who he was could she? they locked eyes for a second before feral

walked up talking about the damage they caused. t-bone tock this as his cue to leave and ran to the

jet with razor behind him as he tock off he looked one more time at his sisster. sky just looked up at

the swat kat know as t-bone. no way it could be but the name and the marks it had to be her brother

funny she knew she would see him soon just not this soon. sky was snaped back by shawn leading

her to the ambulance. she would have to find him again she knew that.

the fly home was one one complete silence. t-bone landed the jet, got changed, and walked into the

houes. jake tock his time getting undressed before walking in the house to find chance starting out the window.

"guess you want to know what happen huh?" chance asked not looking away for the window

"if you want to tell me buddy" jake said taking a seat.

"it was five years ago" chance begain

oh agian with the clif hanger i'm soo bad so what do you think? good bad? next chapter the flash back then brother and sisster come together chance confess his love and what jake falls for some one? oh should be good.


	3. Chapter 3

i'm back for chapter 3 not many more i think i don't want to make this to long. hope you like it so far so this will be a flash back plus some thoughts from sky. next chapter don't know you'll have to wait and see. oh and agian no own swat kats no sueing i only own the plot. thanks

"it was five years ago" chance started

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>flash back to five years 

twenty year old chance furlong wached as his nineteen year old sisster completed her first fly

mission since joing the enforcers. she was the first female to join the force and one of the best.

chance was pround to call her his sisster. he wached her exit slapping high fives with her team

mates. sky looked over to her brother and flashed him a big smile before running over to join him.

"so what ya think bro" she asked truning to wach the next kat get ready for take off.

"not bad" chance said giveing her a hug.

"thanks so how about a bite to eat flying makes me hunger every time" she said as chance started down at his sis.

"ok how about hambugers"

"great come on" sky said running for the exit.

later that day

"i don't think i could eat anymore" chance said walking into the bunk he would soon be shareing with a new recuret named jake something

"no supprise there you ate like 20 hambugers" sky said laughing.

"haha your just mad i can out eat you" chance said laughing

"but i can out fly you anyday" she said smirking

"ya right" chance said jumping up.

"prove it" sky said raiseing an eyebrow

just then an alarm went off. both sky and chance jumped up and ran into the hall way. kats were running all over.

"whats going on" chance asked a fellow pilot who was running down the hallway.

"the banks been robbied they think its dark kat" he said

"lets go" chance yelled looking back at sky. they both tock off to their jets. both jumped in and were ready to go within secounds.

"be cafeful stay by me got it " chance said looking over to his sisster. she gave him a tumbs up as

he got ready to take off. once in the air they flew to the first bank of megakat city only to find dark

kats ship taking off toward megakat swamps

"oh no you don't" chance yelled opening fire on dark kat.

"chance, sky, stand down and thats an order we'll handle this" commander ferals voice came over ther radio.

"no way i got a lock commander let me fire" sky said as chance backed off knowing better than to cross feral when it came to dark kat. but sky wouldn't let up

"sky stand down let feral handle it" chance said as feral passed him. shortly after by a missal fiered

somewhere behind him hitting feral. "what the" chance thought as he looked behind him only see

his sisster truning back to headquaters. no way she did that. chance thought as he headed back as well.

later that night after retruning sky was taken to comander ferals office. chance waited outside

listening to feral yell. when sky came out she looked like she wanted to cry but held her head high

and walked out to her banker. chance walked in.

"what the hell happen feral you know as well as me sky didn't fire that.." but chance didn't finish

"that sisster of yours tock down my best copper and let dark kat get away she's been kicked off the force now leave before you join her" feral screamed

"what you know that wasn't her she couldn't have" chance said

"oh she said she had a lock and then a missal just happen to hit me? wouldn't that have been great

me being killed? or have you forgotten she tried that once her and her gang tried that" feral yelled

referring to sky's wild year after there father killed their mother. chance couldn't forget sky joined

a gang that planed to sucicde bomb the mayors office. chance had been able to stop her but the

others were either killed or in jail. sky had been cleardof anycharges for truning in other gang

members. years later sky wanted to join the enforces which thank's to chance she was able to

join. but she wouldn't do this. she had changed. or did she.

chance couldn't find a comeback so he walked out he had to talk to sky she wouldn't do this but

he needed to hear it form her. chance found sky punching her punching bag which had ferals face

on it. she truned to her brother as he entered. the look on his face told her everything.

"so you don't belive me do you chance" sky yelled truning to face her brother headon

"i didn't say that but feral did bring up a good point thats all you didn't did you"? chance ask not looking her in the eye. her past was not something she liked to talk about.

"what you think i would still. chance how could you. i bet you agreed with every word he said

didn't you. people change chance. i'm not like that any more you know that how could you

question that" sky said a hurtfull look on her face

"no i don't but you were the only one look if it was a accident then go tell feral that i'm sure he'd" but chance didn't get to finish

"it wasn't a accident i didn't do it!" sky yelled tears comming to her eyes that her own brother wouldn't belive her.

"look i'm not saying that its just you could get in big trouble sky, and your recored isn't the best you could get kicked out" chance said pleading with her

"get out" sky said pointing to the door.

"sky" chance said walking to his sisster

"no get out get the hell out i have no brother" sky said pushing chance out. and slaming her door when he was out.

the next day sky was charged and was to go before a court. chance couldn't belive his sisster

would do this and went to take a look at her jet. after some carefully looking he found the missal

hadn't been fired in fact it had come lose and slip back into the hall. sky didn't do it then who? he

didn't know but he ran to radio he had proff. back at sky's room she was getting ready to be lead

away and woundering were her brother was. just as she was about to leave the officer got a call.

someone had proff sky's missal didn't fire and that infact it was dark kat. sky sat down

woundering what happen. the office explained that a officer had seen what happen. sky just noded

and they left. sky just sat there. feral would be tick for sure but what about chance. did her really

belive it was her? he handn't even helped her! he brought up the thing. she wasn't pround of what

she did but after their father killed their mother she went thought a tuff time but chance had come

to help her and had saved her. sky couldn't take it. loseing her parents she now was loseing her

brother. sky thought about her position. she graped her stuff and wrotea quite note.

chance ran to his sissters room to tell her the good news. as he entered he knew somthing was

worng her stuff was gone. on the table was a note

chance,

i lost my parents and today i lost my brother. i can't belive you would do that to me. since you don't belive in me. well i'm leaving. of everyone i thought wouldn't belive me i never thought it would be you. good by brother. thanks for nothing.

sky

chance droped to the bed. sky left but were. he knew it would be hard to find her. it tock him years the last time what about now. he should have trusted her. now he lost his only family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

i never saw her again. after that we got teamed up. thats why i wanted to get dark kat. i should

have trusted her jake, shes my sisster" chance said shaking his head. jake got up and walked up to

his best friend.

"so now she's back go talk to her you can't beat yourself up over the past" jake said putting his paw on chances shoulder

"ya i just hope she'll listen" chance said looking out the window

aross town sky sat looking out her window thinking of her brother. it had been five years. now

what. sky set out swearing never to come back but when the job had been offered she knew it

was time. now she need to make up with her brother. shawn looked over at his best friend of five

years. he knew what had happen. a few days after she left, sky ran into him at a bar in katlake

city. after a few drinks sky spilled the hole story and thanks to shaw she was given a job as a pilot

again. they had become close in the last five years and sky trusted him more than anyone.

sky smiled and picked up her keys. wounder who was working late tonight? she needed an adress

and go make peace with her brother. why not. dark kat was locked up besides she needed to find

out why chance and the swat kat "t-bone" had the same brithmark. shawn wached her go

knowing aready were she was going.

ok how was that one? ok now thing's heat up so keep reading thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

ok i'm back for ch4! again i don't own swak kats so don't sue me. thank you.

Sky walked into head quarters and went right to information. Hopefully she would get someone who could slip her some info as to where her brother lived. Sky was relived when she saw a new guy. Great this should be easy. Sky walked right up to him.

"I need an address" sky said sounding professional.

"Um ok name" the kat said looking up quietly then down and his computer

"Chance furlong" sky said.

the kat just hit a few keys without asking questions and within seconds she had what she came for.

'thanks" she said and tock off. Outside sky looked over the info. Weird she thought why would chance live in a junk yard. What had happen in the five years she had been gone. Well whatever it was she was about to find out tonight. Sky walked down the steeps to her motorbike and tock off for the city junkyard.

across town chance was still looking out the window lost in thought. Jake just stood behind his best friend and let everything chance had just told him sink in. in the years he had know chance he had no idea he even had a sister. In had taken Jake years to find out what had happen to chance's parents and that had been by accident. Jake had been doing research for the enforces when he had come across an old paper article about a crazy kat who had gone nuts killing his wife and ended up being killed by enforces when he shot at them. Jake flipped open the paper and read. Apparently chance's father had a drinking problem that lasted so long he had liver cancer and was dieing. One night after heavy drinking chances father had taken a gun to his wife. a neighbor had heard the shots and call 911. There was a stand off where enforces shot and killed the father. Jake hadn't read anymore and never looked again. He guessed that if he had he would have found out back then of his sister.

Chance just stood there going over everything again and again unsure what to do. Finally he turned to Jake.

'what do I do buddy?" chance ask Jake looked at chance unsure what to say. After a minute he made up his mind.

'go and see her chance it's been five years to long" with that chance took off with the tow truck heading to HQ. Hoping to find out and address. Jake stood and watched his friend leave hoping that what ever happen would turn out for the good. Chance wasn't to far down the road when a motorbike passes him heading the way he just came. Chance doesn't really think much of it since there were low rent apartments near the junkyard. As for the kat on the bike she didn't see it was a tow truck since her mind was also on other things.

As sky neared the junk yard she starts to slow down and comes to a stop near the front door. Sky looked over the grounds again wondering why her brother lived here. With a deep sigh she got off her bike, took off her helmet and looked once more around. With another deep breath she walked to the door. When she was half way up the steps the door opened. Sky stopped thinking it was her brother instead a dark tan kat walked out with a bag in his hand. Jake stopped when he saw the shekat he tensed for a moment then saw it was sky.

"Hello" sky said trying to stay calm. she hadn't realized chance lived her with another kat and this kat looked just like razor.

"hey your chance's sister" Jake said. Trying to play it cool. Why he had no idea he just knew looking at her made him sweat. He hadn't acted like this around a girl since high school.

"um...ya I am so is he.home" sky said wondering how this kat knew she was chances sister and why all of a sudden she hoped no bugs had been smashed in her fur on the way over. why she had no idea.

"Um sorry he just left. He was going to find you if you ...um if you want you could ah come in and I'll call him for you let him know your here" Jake said moving to the side to let the shekat in.

Normally sky wouldn't be this nervous and would have declined and gone to look for chance herself but for some reason she found herself saying yes. Jake put the bag to the side and invited her in following her.

"You can um just sit and I'll go ring him" Jake said moving to the other room where the phone was as sky just stood there looking at him.

"ok thank you ummmm" sky stopped realizing she didn't even know this kats name. jake realized this to and held out his paw

" jake, jake clawson"

"Nice to meet you jake" shy said shaking the other kats paw. As the two touched the was a spark between the two. Both let go and tried not to look the other in the eye.

"Um i'll go call him" Jake said retreating to the other room as sky sits. In the other room jake tries to call chance on the tow truck phone. On the second ring chance picks up

"Yes Jake"? Chance ask nearing enforcer's HQ

"Um chance ya um sky's here looking for you" chance froze with those words. His sister was at the junk yard she had come looking for him??

"Ill be right there" chance said doing a quit U turn and going back.

Jake sat the phone down relived that chance was on his way when a new thought hit him. He was going to have to go back and tell sky her brother was on his way but after that what would he say??? Jake sat down at the table wishing chance would hurry up.

Wow so ya Jake and sky and stuck together until chance gets there but when he does what will happen when he does??? And do and sky and Jake have a thing for each other?? more in the next ch by by


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm back for ch 5!! again i do not own swat kats so please do not sure me!! oh and btw if some of the worlds are wrong ya sorry I'm doing this with spell check and sometimes it doesn't like to work with me sorry

chance did a quick U turn and headed back to the junk yard. So sky wanted to talk good at least this meant they could be on the same page. The thought then hit chance it had been 5 long years what would he say to her??

back at the junk yard jake walks into the living room to see sky sitting on the couch looking at her paws. Jake takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"um sky chance is on his way back he should be here in a few minutes" sky looks up and smiles at him making his heart beat faster. Ok why am i acting like this he thinks this is my best friends sister!!

"um so" sky ask wanting the singlence between them to end " how long have you known my brother?

"5 years now, we got paired up right after you left" jake said glad to have something to talk to her about.

" oh yea you were the new recurte" sky smiles at the thought. Happy times back then. Just then headlights cut across the living room singeing chances return.

"well wish me luck" sky says getting up from the couch and walking out to meet her brother. Jake just gives her a wave not knowing what to say.

Outside chance jumps from the truck to see sky walking out to met him. They lock eyes and stop. Sky looks down first unsure how her brother will react to her coming back. Chance on the other hand makes the first move. He walks towards his baby sister and in mere seconds has her in a bear hug. Of all the emotions he's felt over the years and he word's he's wanted to say to her are forgotten. Sky is unsure at first then hugs her brother back

"i missed you big brother" she whispers.

"and i missed you to baby sis" chance whispers back trying not to cry. After a few more seconds they part and chance see's sky is crying as well

" i'm so sorry i left chance i ... i." sky starts but can't finish the joy of seeing her brother again and the shame of how they parted keeps her quiet.

" hey its ok kiddo, i'm sorry i should have believed in you but i didn't and i didn't stand up for you when you needed it the most. I'm sorry sky" chance just looked at his sister hopeing she could forgive him.

Sky just smiled and hugged her big brother again.  
"we still have a lot to talk about you know" she says

"ya i know" chance says pushing her back to get a good look at her.

"so where did you met that Shawn guy? Is he your boyfriend? Where are you staying? Did you eat enough? You look skinny sis really...i.." chance stopped as sky busted out laughing. Her brother hadn't changed at all!

" ok first he's my partner not my boyfriend" sky started trying to clam down enough to answer her brothers questions " ok were staying in an apartment a few blocks form here and yes i did eat" says as she wipes tears from her eyes.

" so you've met jake?" chance ask remembering his buddy who was still in the house. As soon as chance said his name sky blushed

" um ya we met, " she starts then remembers something she wanted to ask him " in fact i meant you both earlier today didn't i" sky asked looking her brother in the eye

chance sighs knowing her can't lie to her.  
"lets go inside and i'll explain whats been going on ok" sky nods

and together they turn and walk into the house were jake thinking ahead as made food for them all.

"thanks buddy" chance says taking his place and waching as sky and jake nod them blush as they both take their places. Chance just has to laugh at them then has a thought

if sky and jake got married then he really would be my little brother.

Lol and they we go another chapter done few...

ok so let me know what you guys think!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok thank you for the review!! i'm happy to know some one likes my story. Ok so ch 6 this is when things are really going to pick up more. Again I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS DO NOT SURE ME!!

in a dark cell arcoss town dark kat sat alone. He hadn't moved it hours and the gruad out front had since gone to reading a book thinking dark kat was to threat. Dark kat however was deep in thought. His plan had gone as planed now it was up to his partner doctor viper to finish and get him out of this rat trap. Dark kat grinned at that thought and how his luck was about to change. Finally he would destroy the enforcers and the swat kats along with the little pest and her friend. He would rule mega kat city!

As dark kat thought more how how the city would be run the gruad out front gave a small cry of surprise before he was knocked out by one of doctor vipers mutant's.

"good job by pet do with him as you please i'm going to get dark kat" viper hissed taking the keys and walking over to get his partner as the mutant finished off the poor gruad.

"are all the bombs in place?" dark kat asked and viper opened the cell door

"just one more to go where shall we place it" viper asked showing dark kat the small black box.

" i know just the place" dark kat said with an evil laugh and away the three went..

back at the junk yard

"wow jake this is really good" sky said finishing her plate as chance got seconds on his

" thanks" was all jake could say before looking down at his food. Chance had to hold back a laugh at this point while they hadn't talked much in the last half an hour whenever sky tried to talk to jake he gave small answers and would blush.

"so what happen after you left" chance asked finishing his plate and wanting to get of with it if not for his sake then jakes.

" oh well ya know i left ended up in katlake, spent a few days there then ran into Shawn at a local bar, hes really nice got me a job and everything let me stay with him and his umm well" sky stopped unsure how her brother would react to shawn being gay.

" him and his..." chance asked wondering where sky was going with this

" well i'll explain later anyway so i stayed with them and things were good then we got offered this job here and well i guess i knew it was time to come back' sky ended

chance just nodded at her while jake still looking at his food was relived. Shawn wasn't sky's boyfriend.

"so what have you two been up to...besides living here and having a double life" sky asked smileing at the shocked look that came over jakes cute face. Chance knew that she would ask that.

"let's take a walk shall we sis and i'll explain it" chance said getting up and walking out the back door sky got up to follow then turned and thanked jake for the dinner, jake just smiled and started to clean up.

Outside sky walked over to her brother who was look towards megakat city.

"so what gave it away" chance asked

"i'd have to say the birth mark but the nick name didn't help" sky said looking up at her big brother

"ok" chance started

"so the night you left i.. sky i looked everywhere for you. I wanted to tell you i was sorry and i knew it wasn't you. After we fought...i..i went and looked at your jet i proved it wasn't you. I stayed up all night looking.

Sky was surprised. She knew someone had cleared her but she didn't know it was her own brother

" so i went back to your room but you were gone. I wanted to start looking for you but i got paired with jake and then dark kat attacked. I was so mad, i let it get to my head. I went after dark kate and destroyed HQ. Thats how me and jake got stuck here we're paying off a debt but we couldn't let it go so jake started talking about how we could build and jet and do good so we did and be became the swat kats but i never stopped thinking of you i just.. we got so busy... i should have looked for you"

sky stopped him there. "chance its ok what you guys are doing its great i'm so happy for you! Wow my brother is a swat kat. When i was staying in katlake i would hear about you guys and i though you guys where the best i mean all the good you've done i wanted to met you guys so much. I didn't know it was you guys not till today when i saw you..i just knew.

Chance couldn't help but smile. She wasn't mad at him it fact she was happy for him.

"so what was it you were trying to explain about shawn i can trust this guy with my little sis right?"

sky just laughed. " ok if i tell you this please be nice"

" i promise" chance said

"ok he's gay so i don't think you have to worry" sky said hoping her brother wouldn't get mad

"ok" chance said relived. Now he wouldn't have to worry about him hitting on sky

sky just laughed. After a few seconds she stopped and looked at her big brother

" i really missed you chance i wanted to call or write you but they way i left i.. i thought you'd hate me"

chance pulled sky into another bear hug ' " i could never ever hate you sis"

sky hugged chance back then pulled away. " well its getting late" she started looking at her watch only to see how truly late it was

" oh great shanw is going to kill me!" sky said

"hey do you have to work tomorrow? Chance asked

"no were off for the week, gives us time to settle in why? Sky asked

"why don't you phone shawn and say your staying here for the night its to late anyway" chance offered

"ok if you don't mind"

" i don't come one you can have my bed and i'll sleep on the couch its no big deal"

the two walked back to the house unaware of the danger the next few days would bring

ok so ch 6 like i said things are picking up more. Hmm wounder whats going to happen. Please review i want at least one review before i write the next chapter ok please?


	7. Chapter 7

ok so first i don't own the swat kats so no sueing me!!!! i'm sorry this is taking so long!! i have the story in my head its just hard to find time to sit and do it. and now i'm hoping to get it done that i have someone kicking my butt lol john :) this next ch is for you hon thanks for giving me the will to write again can't wait for our date lol!!!!

next day

chance and jake were up early to work on the cars they had backed up. jake walked to the first car to finish what he had started the other day while chance fliped on the tv and only half heartedly went to work on another car near by.

jake tried to think on what parts he would need for the car but his mind kept going back to last night. after sky had called her partner and gone to bed chance told jake what they had talked about. he couldn't believe sky figured out that they were the swat kats but chance assured him sky would never tell. still jake couldn't shake a feeling he had. chance had then gone on the mess with him about going on a double date sometime. this had shocked jake. ever since him and callie had started dating they had been trying to get jake a girlfriend but he just didn't like the girls they set him up with now here was his best friend trying to hook him up with his little sister!! chance wouldn't let it go all night till finally jake made up some lame excuess to go to bed. chance just grined and told his buddy night.

"hey jake" chance yelled from under his car

'..curd...yea" jake answered. the sudden noise had scared him into jumping up causeing him to hit his head.

chance looked over

"you ok buddy?"

"yea i'm fine what did you need"

chance just smiled at him. he knew jake was thinking about last night and he knew jake liked his sis. he had rung callie after jake went to bed in hopes of setting the two up tonight on a double date

" what you doing later" chance asked trying not to give anything away

" got me why what do you have planed" jake asked kinda worried

chance was about to answer when a very familar greem car pulled in the junk yard

"hold that thought" chance said as he jumped up to met callie

mean while in the house sky was finishing getting dressed. she had told shawn what she could last night with her brother and jake standing near by. shawn knew something was going on and had agreed to met her later for lunch. she couldn't wait! the boys had thought she went to bed after talking to shawn but she had sat by the door and heared chance picking on jake about asking her on a date! sky couldn't believe her brother was already trying to set her up with someone! ture shawn had done it so very many times over the last few years but she never liked any of the guys. she had no problem being the driver when her, shawn and shawns newist lover and kat named gary went to the clubs and the two got wasted. still they didn't think it was fun for her and had kept sending her on blind dates.

well its not like i don't like him she thought to herself.

still why would chance want to set me up with a guy i don't even know! without asking me! that part had annoyed her. he could have at least asked but then again the way the two were acting at dinner last night maybe he could tell she liked him.

sky let out a sigh and heading out to find her brother.

chance had run out front to met callie and see what the plan was for later while jake tried to get back to work. he just had a feeling chance was up to somthing. sky walked into the grage and saw jake under the hood. not seeing chance she chose then to go talk to jake alone. might as well see what hes like she told herself

"hey jake" sky said comeing around the fornt of the car. for the second time jake hit his head on the hood trying to stand up when he saw sky

"oww...oh hey sky" jake said rubbing his already sore head.

"jake are you ok" sky asked steping close to you to examing his head. she was really close which just made jake even more nervous then he had been around her last night

"um yea i'm f-fine " jake said going back under the hood mentaly kicking his slef as he did. sky just stood there then ducked under the hood as well to see what he was doing.

jake found it hard to even breath with her again so close. sky didn't seem to take notice and just looked at the car trying to find what was wrong with it

thankfully jake didn't have to stay like that for long before chance and callie came back. sky looked up and seeing callie ran to give her a hug while jake tried to remember how to breath.

"oh my god callie how are you its been forever" sky screamed and she gave callie a big hug

"i know why didn't you tell me you where back in town!" callie replied giving sky a big hug in return

" well i got a little busy"

"i can tell"

the two shekats just smiled while the boys looked on. chance waited a minute before asking what sky had in plan for tonight

"well.. i have to met shawn for lunch to go over some stuff then i'm free why? sky asked

"me and callie were going to see that new flick and wanted you and jake to come with us..short of a double date" chance said looking a little to happy

poor jake for the 3time that day hit his head jumping up which helped to keep him form answering. sky on the other hand just looked at her brother.

"oh pleas come you two it would be so much fun!" callie begged.

sky just looked at jake who in trun looked from her to callie to chance and stayed glareing at chance

"oh what the heck what says you jake" sky said knowing she didn't have a real say.

"sure" jake said still glareing at chance

"ok then i'll be back later then, i'll go met up with shawn and grab a few things then met you guys here at say..4?" sky asked looking around

"that sounds great" callie replyed and with that sky took off to her bike to met with shawn. while poor jake got picked on.

it did't take long for sky to reach the apartment the two where shareing and run up two flights of stairs. poor shawn didn't know what to do when sky busted in the door out of breath and looking like she just ran a race.

"i...need....to .....te..ll....you.." she started before shawn pushed her into a seat and went to get her water with a shot. sky downed the shot then sipped on the water before she could start to tell shawn about last night and what she had heard. an hour later

"and now you have a double date tonight with this jake guy, your brother and his girlfriend"

"yep"

"wow not back in town a day and your own brother is trying to set you up" shawn teased

"oh shut up besides i need your help" sky said throwing a pillow at him

shawn acted shocked " what the queen on mean needs my help with what may i ask"

sky just punhed him

"ok ok..hmm you still have that black dress i gave you last year"

"yea"

"then my friend" shawn said extending his paw " lets see what i can make of this mess" sky just punched him again and away they went.

about 330 chance called sky to make sure she was still coming. he was happy she was and agreed to pick her up on thier way which ment a long trip for jake who callie kept fussing over giving him advice. he was so happy when they fianlly did pull up to skys apartment that was till he got a look at the sexy shekat in a short black dress coming torwards him. that just sent his nevres into over drive. sky just smiled and took the paw jake offered her as help to get in the big old tow truck.

"looking good sis" chance said as callie gave her a tumbs up and jake just grined in a silly way. sky just smiled at everyone and looked straight ahead. she deff felt out of her element. sure she liked dressing up but she'd rather be in uniform or at least some pants and tee! plus shawn just had to do her make up making her look like some doll! the ride to the movies seemed to long and then when the group finally got in and seated and the movie started seem to go to fast and there they were. callie laying on chance watching some sappy movie while sky and jake sat trying to figure out what to do with themselves. finally sky just sighed and layed back in her seat. jake saw this and after a few moments did the same. as the movie got to a really sappy sad part sky groaned and rolled her eyes. things like that never happen in real life. jake laughed then grined and poked sky. sky looked over at jake who pointed down to calli who was crying on chance while he seemed on the egde of tears himself! that set sky off laughing to the point she had to cover her month.

"now that is priceless" sky finally said

"ya to bad we can't take a pictrue" jake said

"omg what great blackmail that would so make! ugh then chance would have to leave us alone!" sky said really wishing she did have a camra on her

jake just smiled then got a plan

"hey sky you want to really mess with chance"

skys eyes got big " oh jake what are you planing in that head of yours"

just then the movie ended. the two had been so deep in talking they never noticed till the lights came back on and chance was helping a sobbing callie up

"i'll tell you later but trust me its good" jake winked then got up and offered sky a hand. the four left the movies and headed home. the ride home was a lot more fun. sky kept looking at jake for hints while jake would just smile and look away before he broke out laughing. sky had to stop from laughing herself a few times. chance and callie never seemed to notice. back at the yard callie fixed her and chance some coffe. jake excuessed himself to go outside and sky followed him saying she wanted to look around.

after the pair walked outside callie grined  
"well it looks like they hit it off"

chance just smiled " couldn't have happen to a nicer guy and girl"

outside jake walked away from the house with sky in tow. once out of sight sky walked up to jakes side with a big grin on her face

"so come on jake what are you thinking about doing to chance"

"well..." jake started at the time in seemed like a funny idea but now he was rethinking his idea

"oh come one please" sky looked at him with a pleading look

"ok ok so you know how chance is hell bent on hooking us up right" sky nodded

"well ....what if.. we did? just like tomr wake up and be like we are and stuff just to mess with chance a bit make him think it worked so he would back off a bit..who knows it could be fun...and maybe.." jake faded off

"maybe we might end up really liking eachother with out outside pressure" sky ended for him she liked the idea. with chance off her back her and jake could spend some real time together and who knows maybe they would like eachother

jake blushed at the thought

"ok i'm game on one condution" sky said

"whats that" jake was confussed on what it could be

"well.... i want to get to know you jake, i mean i know your my brothers best friend and razor but i mean i want to know more about you" sky smiled and looked away

"sure" jake said and the two sat down on a old pice on concert

"so..what do you want to know" jake asked. sky just looked around she had had millions of questions she wanted to ask before they come out here and now she couldn't think of one!

mean while back at the house chance and callie had moved to the living room and were watching an old movie on tv

" i wounder what sky and jake are talking about out there" callie suddenly asked

"i don't know just hope sky isn't giving the poor guy and nevous breakdown" chance said with a big grin on his face

"hmmm you know if they end up getting married you and jake really would be brothers and that would make me and sky sissters!: callie said getting excited at the thought of having sky and her sisster

" yea that would be really cool wouldn't it" chance said

"yeat that it would" callie added as the two sat back to watch the movie and think about how great it would be if sky and jake were to marry while it got later

back out in the yard

"no way" sky said laughing

" i swear he did" jake said laughing at the story he had just told sky about when him and chance were still enforcers

"some how that so shouldn't surprise me but yet it does" sky said when she found she could get her breath again

once the two were able to calm down they just sat trying not to look at eachother because everytime they did they would bust out in laughter again

finally jake looked down only to see her watch and relize just what time it was

"holy kats you know its after one am!:

"what no way" sky said leaning over to see jakes watch while the male kat tried to hide the blush he knew had to be on his face

"wow guess we should head back then" sky said looking up at jake only to freez. the two just started at eacother before jake jumped up not knowing what to do and looked at the house. why hadn't chance come looking for them? did he not know how late it was? but then agian when it came to cali chance could lose track of the days!

:well lets get back" sky finally said standing up and walking toward the house

"yea hey if chance and cali feel asleep we could mess with them" jake said if only to have something to say and he did want to pay chance back

"now thats a good idea" sky said giving a evil little smile and grabbing jakes hand and dragging him toward the house where the two sleeping cats would soon get a rude awakeing that would result in laughs and head locks

meanwhile in a underground tunntel deep under mega cat city dark cat was at a large computer that had survived the last attack by the swat kats while one of dr vipers pets stood near by. the evil doctor was no where in site though which put dark cats creeplings on edge since the dr's evil pets had ate some of their brothers before and they were still wanting a fight. dark kat hit a few more buttons before truning to look at his creeplings

"soon my creeplings soon mega kat city will be dark kat city and we will rule this city" dark kat said breaking into a evil laugh as the creeplings just looked on at thier leading. as soon as dr viper came back with what was left of hard drive the rest of the plan could fall into place. dark kat couldn't help but think of what the next few days would bring. he could finally get revenge on the swat kats and that young pilot and if he ever found her brother him as well. he would make all of them suffer and pain for what they had done. just thinking of his evil plan made dark kat laugh harder unnerveing the creeplings and even vipers per who all moved just a little futher from the deranged kat... yes mega kat city was going to fall.

ok so i hope this ch is good. i wrote most of it awhile ago but really untill tonight i couldn't find the will to finish it :) that was untill mister got me to write agian lol so all cerdit is to go to john :) for kicking my butt over text and giving me my will to write again back :) i honestly can't wait for our date and to met...i'm hoping it turns into something more hon :) but we'll see!!! hugs from k and lil


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I know I'm a horrible person! I promised a update I promised new chpts and for this story to be done before the birth of my child well I feel I need to explain myself so that maybe you all could forgive for you see when I first wrote this story I was young and happy. I had met the person I thought was my soul mate, we were expecting then I found out he was lying and cheating on me with men! So I left I must add he was also abusive well I tried to keep writing but even after I left him and the birth of my child still I couldn't, then last December he tried to kill us and after all that was endless court battles which I won this past January well after all that went down I did begin to write again, and I met john aka mister who helped to kick me in the ass and write, sadly we are no longer friends and to tell the truth I don't know why, so after that I started my new job and returned to college, since then my life has been a blur. I have loved being a busy single mom and my daughter is doing great but again I missed my writing so once again I picked up my pen and wrote, I'm happy to say I have most of ch 8 and 9 done I just need to fix it up a bit, sigh which I will get to very very soon! I was doing very good this spring and summer and even wrote a lot this summer then sadly I met someone I say sadly because we fell in complete love, I really felt he was the one, our first date was magical and everything was prefect. He is in the army and had to go away in July but when he came home he proposed to me. I was on top of the world my loves, then sadly two weeks later he ended. Never explained why and to this day I don't know why. It's just been lie after lie with him. Now your asking why are you telling us the up and downs of your love life/? Well because my loves, after this heartbreak I again lost my will to write, I mean honestly have can you write a love story when your heart is broken in two, when you're depressed and sad. I couldn't and now months later I am healing enough to begin to write again and I am. It is still a struggle I won't lie and its harder than ever before but I am doing it. I will have new chps up very soon everyone and I will finish this story! I refuse to let it die after so many of my dreams have. So to those of you that have stuck by me this far thank you I love each and everyone of you and you have no idea how thankful I am for your support. I tell this story to you so that you all may see how far I have come since starting this story so long ago and that I plan to finish this story as a why to close a part of my life. So I will work my ass off to finish and make it one hell of a story something to be proud of ! again thank you all and anyone who wonders yes my daughter is doing fine she just turned one this October and thankfully this negative stuff has not effected her. She doesn't remember her dad at all and the other guy well, she was upset for awhile but I think she has forgot him lol I want this story to be for lily because she is really the one giving me my will to write at this moment. Mommy loves you baby girl! To my readers thank you and please stay tuned

karin


	9. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi everyone so im supper sorry I haven't updated is sooo long! I really am, life has been…well its been life? Lol I was back for a bit, I had a great friend helping me to find my love for writing again, sadly after that time I had things happen, ( quit break down umm lets see most of you know I had a baby well her "donor" isn't around, he tried to kill us so I had that and court stuff to deal with but we are all good not he isn't around and never will be, lets see after that I got my heart broken and as most know when you are that hurt you don't want to write, ex when you have your "fiancée" dump you two weeks after asking you to marry them, men jezz lol well after all that I started back to school and will be graduating with my LPN next july! Then going for my RN. I know this seems like a lot of info but I feel a need to explain to my faithful readers who have always been there, I have not forgotten you, my life just got crazy lol and busy, I am now a proud single mom to a 2yr old! So that's it I think lol) but I am back and plan to finish this story and move on to write more! Im a big style fan ( stanxkyle) and plan to write a few south park fics once I am finished with swat kats, I have this story to finish and maybe more depends where my crazy brain takes me but I want you all to know I have no forgotten you or this story I will have it finished! Thank you all for standing strong and putting up with me lol I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days! And again THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
